Petits souvenirs
by Caphazar
Summary: Une sieste, un journal, une photographie... Des petits riens qui font pourtant ressurgir tant de souvenirs à la mémoire. Fic non centrée sur un personnage en particulier, un chapitre pour un évènement.
1. Morceau I

Haha. C'est ma première vraie fanfic que j'écris dans le but de la publier. Donc, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut dire, tout ça... On va tenter ?

Donc. Tous les personnages et l'univers revient à Himaruya. La fan-fiction de mes pattes épuisées. Techniquement, dans ce chapitre-ci, il n'y a rien de choquant. Il concerne Hongrie et Pologne (j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur eux... Je tiens enfin mon occasion !). Pour les prochains, je ne sais pas encore sur qui. Mais je vais essayer de toucher à un peu tous, histoire de ne pas en délaisser (mais je préviens d'avance, moi avoir blocage avec nordiques, je prendrais donc certainement plus de temps pour eux...). Et donc...

Bonne lecture ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, négatifs ou non (limite, négatifs, si c'est argumenté, je préfère).

* * *

><p>« Erzsébet.* »<p>

Elle se retourna. Un jeune homme blond, en beau costume, la regardait d'un air sévère. Elle comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait.

« Tu vas le faire, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha silencieusement de la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle. Sa main se leva, atteignant la joue de la brune. Une caresse, tout simple, mais guidé par l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Incomparable avec l'amour. Il s'agissait là d'une confiance sans borne, une amitié à toute épreuve. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait là aucune ambiguïté, lui également. Et s'il eut, un jour, désiré plus, il avait tu cela. Il savait qui elle avait aimé, qui elle avait détesté. L'inaccessibilité, parfois, ravive les sentiments. Ici, il n'avait fait que les taire.

« Ne fais pas cela seul, c'est dangereux... »

Sa voix était douce. Elle murmurait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Il sentait une pointe d'inquiétude dans son ton, qu'elle tentait de cacher par un sermon. Il aurait voulu lui offrir un sourire large en riant, se disant une nouvelle fois carrément trop cool pour ça, genre, totalement, mais quelque chose le gardait dans cet état de silence. Aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres. Comme aucun ne se formait dans sa gorge. Puis, finalement, il se fit violence. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée. »

Elle le repoussa violemment.

« Cesse de jouer les héros, Feliks ! »

Il baissa les yeux. Si elle l'aidait, ou si elle faisait de même, elle … Non c'était bien trop dangereux. Elle risquait de finir briser. Et il ne se pardonnerait jamais de voir Russie levait la main sur elle. Cela sonnerait comme … Comme une trahison en tant que meilleur ami. N'est-il pas sensé la protéger ?

« J'ai tout autant envie que toi, de me barrer d'ici, et si tu crois que le russe me fait peur, tu te trompes … ! Je vois bien comment tu te portes. Et je sais comment il réagira … Mais ne sommes-nous pas amis ? Nous devons le faire **ensemble** ! »

Elle avait appuyé le dernier mot, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique qui déclencherait un déclic chez le polonais. Et si elle avait pensé cela, elle eut tout à fait raison. Celui-ci se tenait droit, sans un mot. Bouche-bée. Puis, il se mit à rire. Tout doucement, tout bas. Semblant se faire tout petit par peur que le russe ne les entende. Après tout, il est partout. Tous ces murs sont une part de lui. Qu'il soit derrière chacun ne l'étonnerait pas. À cette pensée, il frémit.

Elle s'approcha et rajusta la cravate maladroitement nouée. D'un geste habile, elle la remit en place, avant de tapoter doucement sur la veste.

« On dirait un grand homme comme ça. »

Il l'observa. Une veste trop grande pour elle, une écharpe de travers, une chemise sale et un pantalon entrant dans de lourdes bottes. Ainsi, elle n'avait rien d'une lady. Non. Elle donnait l'impression d'une femme fatiguée, épuisée. Et ses yeux pétillants venaient prouver le contraire. Ils brillaient. Une aventure les réanimait.

« Tu es bien plus proche du grand homme que je ne le suis, ainsi vêtue. »

Un rire clair résonna doucement. Elle lui prit la main, doucement, et lui fit un sourire complice.

« Les meilleurs amis, Feliks, doivent toujours se relever ensemble, non ? »

Oui, Erzsébet, ils le doivent. Et la scène se brouilla. Comme passer sous flou. Les visages se faisaient indistincts. Et même la beauté de la hongroise fut brouillée. Il ne reconnut plus ses traits. Plus que des tâches beiges, brunes et vertes. Il fermât les yeux et les rouvrit, dans l'espoir que cela cesserait. À quelques centimètres de son visage, un autre, tout souriant. Il sursauta, tombant de sa ch... aise ?

Il jeta des coups d'œil autour. Des chaises autour d'une immense table. Des personnes étaient tournés vers lui et au centre, elle était là. Croisant les bras fièrement sur les hanches.

« Alors, Feliks, on dort en pleine réunion ? »

Il afficha un grand sourire. En réunion. Il avait encore rêvé. Tout lui revint à l'esprit, remerciant Dieu de l'avoir réveillé. Revivre cela une seconde fois ? Jamais !

« Genre, raconte pas des cracks, c'est trop pas ça. Je reposais juste les pores de ma peau, genre, devant les conneries que blablate Gros-Nez, je sentais totalement trop les rides et les boutons venir, quoi. Genre, aide-moi à me relever, buddy. »

Il tendit la main et la hongroise, dans un rire clair, l'aida à se relever. Ce rire clair. Qui résonna au creux de l'oreille du polonais. Sautant sur ses pieds, il sourit.

« Erzsébet, t'es grave le meilleur pote que j'ai jamais eu. »

* * *

><p>*Erzsébet. Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas son vrai prénom. Mais disons que je fais un blocage sur celui d'origine. Pour une raison simple. Je ne sais jamais si c'est Eliza<strong>B<strong>eta ou Eliza**V**eta. Les deux existant, donc possible, et pour ne pas entrer dans le débat c'est un tel non, non, c'est plutôt l'autre, je préfère prendre la version hongroise-ment correct. Donc. J'utiliserai Erzébet.

Euuh... Donc, oui, c'est vaguement avant 1956. J'ai pas mis trop de détail, faut dire que j'ai pas accès à un internet au moment d'écrire mes fics. Mais promis. Je ferais plus d'effort pour les prochains. 8D.

… Sinon. Si vous avez des idées de personnes ou évènements intéressants … Je suis toute ouïe ~ 3


	2. Morceau II

Haha, une suite rapide, mais je ne garantis rien pour la suite.

Euh. Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit. Je prend en compte les idées (pour ce chapitre, je savais déjà sur quel évènement et avec qui). Merci ~:3

* * *

><p>Un véritable bazar. Tout était sens dessus-dessous. Peut-être aurait-elle dû ranger tout cela plus tôt, non …? Peut-être bien. Elle qui était si ordonnée d'ordinaire. Elle n'avait pas eu la foi de ranger cette partie de maison qu'elle occupait. Quand elle avait voulu ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'était refusé à cela. Elle avait dû forcer son entrée, par quelques coups de hanches et d'épaules, avant que la serrure se détacha du reste de la porte. Brisée. Elle la réparerait plus tard. Et puis, il y avait eu l'odeur et la poussière. Tout lui sauta au visage, avant même qu'elle ne put constater l'état de la pièce. Elle toussota, portant sa main à son nez. Une odeur d'avant. Il était certain désormais, qu'il y avait bien longtemps que cette pièce n'avait pas été visité. Elle entra, jetant des regards tout autour. Des robes jonchaient le sol, en tas. Elle eut mal au cœur en les voyant ainsi. Rapidement, elle se pencha vers elle et entreprit leur rangement, les pliant avec soin. Et lorsque ce fut fait, elle continua sa visite. Sans attendre plus longtemps, sa maladresse refit surface. Son genou cogna quelque chose et, surprise par la douleur, elle avait reculé. Mauvaise idée, elle marcha sur un tissu qui glissa sur le sol, faisant tomber le dame. Lourdement. Ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol.<p>

« Aïïïe … »

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour atteindre la zone douloureuse, la massant doucement. Le temps n'avait pas eu raison de sa tendance à mettre les pieds là où il ne faut pas. Elle tenta d'identifier l'objet qu'elle avait cogné et la tissu qui avait causé sa chute. Une vieille épée, fort endommagée, et un pantalon large et à la couleur vive. Intriguée, elle se pencha, l'étalant devant elle. Quelle était donc cette chose ? Un pantalon de cette forme ? L'avait-elle vraiment porté ?

La curiosité laissa place à l'amusement. Elle se releva, retira avec hâte sa salopette, qu'elle envoya valser un peu plus loin. Elle enfila le pantalon, constatant rapidement qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Elle se mit à genoux et commença à la fouille. Il lui fallait retrouver le reste de la tenue. Elle n'eut aucun mal à cela. Tout était large. Très large. Un avantage, enfin une tenue qui ne compressait pas sa poitrine contre elle. Au contraire. Elle observait là une certaine liberté. Serrant la ceinture de tissu, elle attrapa l'épée et la leva en l'air. Avant que celle-ci, lourde, lui échappa des mains et glissa de ses doigts. Slam. Elle tomba à côté d'elle, faisant sursauter sa propriétaire.

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, s'arrêtant devant le miroir de sa chambre. Cette tenue … Elle se souvint.

Elle l'avait en effet porté. Mais il y a bien longtemps. À cette époque où elle montait encore à cheval, s'élançant dans les champs immenses avec une seule idée en tête : assurer son indépendance. Elle était mariée. D'une certaine manière. La bague au doigt, la faute à un chevalier égocentrique, aussi stupide qu'il fut blond. Aussi stupide que son langage en vérité. Mais tout aussi intéressant que sa tendance à tomber pour se relever et ce, sans fin. Si à l'époque, elle ne l'avait pas apprécié, maintenant, il lui semblait que c'était différent. Si son respect est encore absent, il ne la traitait pas non plus comme... Autrefois ? Ah !

Elle fit quelques tours sur elle-même. Libre de ses mouvements. L'esthétique laissait à désirer. Ce n'était pas très discret, loin de là. Mais pour se battre, dans le feu de l'action, il devait être idéal. Elle s'était déjà battu. Elle se souvint du son de son épée fendant l'air pour heurter dans un bruit insupportable l'arme de son adversaire. Elle se souvint des cris des siens, des cris des autres, qu'il s'agisse là de douleur ou de fierté. Elle se souvint de son désir d'indépendance, cette sorte de soif qu'elle n'avait su apaisé. Elle se souvint d'avoir longuement pleurer le soir en se demandant pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Et elle se souvint du sort de son frère, du sort de sa sœur, de son propre sort et ses larmes séchaient, sa colère résonnait.

Elle se fit immobile devant le miroir. C'était une dure époque. Se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, elle sentit des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle était sorti de cette période. Elle n'avait plus à pleurer. La suite n'avait pas été plus rose. Mais de la suite, elle s'en était sorti également. Et là, à fixer son reflet dans la glace, elle se souvint de ses prières pour qu'un temps de paix s'abatte sur l'Europe. Chez elle. Et elle comprit qu'il y aurait toujours une guerre à mener. Mais que le temps du sang était passé. Nous sommes dans un temps d'idées.

Elle se releva difficilement et décrocha le téléphone. Elle composa maladroitement un numéro, attendant qu'on lui réponde.

« Allô … Feliks ? … Non, non, ce n'est pas à propos de l'européenne de foot, mais … Cela te dit de sortir …? »

* * *

><p>Parce que j'aime ce couple. J'assume totalement. Alors. Qui est-ce à votre avis ? (C'est facile, hein : D)<p>

... Deux fois que le polonais apparait. Allez, promis, plus de polonais près (...Je vais essayer du moins).


End file.
